


You will never with Pearl!

by StevenUniversal



Series: One Hour Cram Time! [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenUniversal/pseuds/StevenUniversal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anon (you) will never get it on with pearl... At least with her consent.</p><p>Why am I even writing this you know what is going to go down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will never with Pearl!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everybody to my very first one hour cram times! The rules are that the time between the start of the story and the time I post it must be less than one hour! I will post the end time at the bottom!
> 
> Start Time: 7:17
> 
> Wish me luck!

You will never be chilling in the home of Steven Universe, waiting for him to come back after leaving 20 minutes.  
You will never watch the warp pad light up and figures form upon it.  
You will never realize how covered in goo they are.  
You will never see the love of your life, Pearl, who has never returned your affection.  
You will never see Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven rush off of the warp pad down to the ocean to wash off the incredibly sticky goo. (A/N: hehe sticky...)  
You will never hear Pearl saying that instead of running down to the cool July water to wash off like heathens,she will be in the shower room.  
You will never feel an idea starting to form in the back of your mind.  
You will never creep upstairs, slowly opening the bathroom door to see Pearl just trying again and again to evaporate the gunk off of her body.  
You will never watch as she turns on hot water in the bathtub.  
You will never watch as she dissolves her clothes off her body revealing the features you love in a woman (you creepy psycho).  
You will never watch as she turns on the shower function and steps in, closing the curtain behind her.  
You will never decide that if she will never offer her love to you, then you must take it!  
You will never strip yourself of your clothes, rubbing yourself to prepare for what is coming!  
You will never slowly creep into the bathroom, all the while rubbing yourself.  
You will never achieve your full length hard-on.  
You will never creep up to the shower curtain, opening only wide enough for you to slip through.  
You will never see her cleaning her skin off, just having gotten all of the gunk off.  
You will never see her turn around to face you.  
You will never slam your fist into her gem before she can react.  
You will never watch her body drop to the floor of the shower.  
You will never kneel over her chest, pinning her arms with your knees.  
You will never watch as her senses begin to come back to her, only to realize that there is a reproductive apparatus in her face.  
You will never watch her open her mouth to scream but instead gets the D in her mouth.  
You will never feel her saliva begin to coat the top of your penis.  
You will never push your way in deeper down her throat.  
You will never proceed to hump her mouth gradually picking up the pace.  
You will never feel yourself orgasm into her mouth.  
You will never be riding it out when she quickly forces you back to a standing position.  
You will never feel her slip from under you.  
You will never watch as she gets up and tries to run away. You will never give chase, catching up with her in the hallway.  
You will never punch her gem again, then proceed to pick up her body and throw it onto the bed next to you.  
You will never be fueled by carnal desire when you grab some duct tape from the bedside table.  
You will never duct tape her mouth shut and her hands behind her back.  
You will never see the tears in her eyes as you line up your entrances.  
You will never plunge yourself into her hearing her squeal of minor pain as you enter.  
You will never pull out slightly then slam in again.  
You will never know that her spirit has broken.  
You will never feel your orgasm pulsing into her.  
You will never pull yourself out, when you have a lightning idea about something Steven once told you.  
You will never repeatedly hit her gem until her form glows and then explodes into dust.  
You will never get dressed, quickly shoving her gem into your backpack for later use, zipping up its pocket carefully.  
You will never casually leave, walking past Steven and the others as you make your way away from this side of the beach never to return.

You will however congratulate yourself on reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> End Time: 8:06  
> Total Time: 49 minutes
> 
> Like, comment, drop a kudos, drop a prompt, but please only creative criticism. 
> 
> -StevenUniversal


End file.
